muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Fixed Armament
Fixed Armaments are weapons mounted on the TSF itself, and are usually melee in nature and integrated into the armor or frame. This not only gives the TSF many more options in anti-BETA close-combat, but removes the problem of the weapon breaking up the aerodynamic shape and properties of the TSF. Against other TSFs however, only certain fixed armamants are effective in close-quarters combat. Blade/Spike Vane A fixed armament of Soviet origin, the Spike Vanes are blades of supercarbon affixed to Soviet TSFs, usually on their shoulder blocks. The edges of the Spike Vanes are sharpened to the point where a simple evasive maneuver will cause clean and deep cuts in at BETA it strikes, and combined with the high-maneuverability of Soviet TSFs like the MiG-29 or Su-27, are devastating in close-range anti-BETA combat. Spike vane components can be found on other TSFs like the EF-2000 or the Rafale, although they're not explicitly named as such. Its only disadvantage is its short range and role as a defensive option, relegating the spike vane to a protective role in dismembering Tank-class BETA that get too close. Blade Edge Armor Sharpened and/or specially designed edges/components of TSF armor, blade edge armor components are directly integrated into the shape and frame of the TSF itself. Derived from the Soviet-made spike vane, in combat they serve the same purpose; the Type-00's fingertips, headcrest and other frame parts, the EF-2000's sharpened armor parts and even enlarged blades on its forearms that also function as aerodynamic control boosters, and the J-10's sharpened leg armor and frontal ankle spikes all count as blade edge armor parts. The blade edge armor is a secondary weapons option, however, and should not be taken to have the same effectiveness of the Melee Halberd in combat. Its use also results in degradation of its effectiveness, and maintanence of the blade edge armor is neither easy nor cheap. Blade Motor Perhaps the most iconic weapon of the Soviets, the blade motor is a mounted melee weapon used by the MiG-29 and the Su-series of TSFs. Essentially chainsaw systems mounted on arm or leg mountings, usage requires the TSF to stay with a target until it cuts through, requiring the target to either be softened up, the user to be brutal and overpowering in close-combat tactics, or relegating the blade motor for use on smaller targets that can be easily cut through. Its effectiveness is unquestioned, however, and maintanence of the weapon is simply done by replacing the entire set of linked blades on the chainsaw blades' belt. In the anime preview of Total Eclipse, the edges of the Su-37UB's blade motors glow orange-hot, whereas other information sources indicate that the blade motor has no such function. The version mounted on the legs of the MiG-29 are known as Large Blade Motors. Retractable Dagger A design inspired by the Blade Motor of Soviet TSFs, the Retractable Dagger is an arm-mounted weapons system used by the Type-00 series of the Imperial Army of Japan. The mounted nature of the weapon allows Type-00s in combat to quickly draw out a short-range super-carbon melee weapon within a short amount of time, surpassing the deployment/attack speed of other TSFs using conventional close combat daggers. CIDS Mk. 1 Javelin Mounted weapons system on the A-10 Thunderbolt II, the Javelin consists of armor plates equipped with spikes that can be shot out using explosive pellets and reeled back in via a cable system. The Javelin is used to pierce and dismember Tank-class BETA that have gained a foothold on the TSF, preventing the Tank-class from eating its way through TSF armor and components. While it has significantly improved the operational time and survivability of the Thunderbolt II, the system is considered too heavy to be mounted on any other model of TSF. Clawed Manipulator A standard TSF hand unit, modified with super carbon components for durability, and equipped with sharp edges. These are equipped on the A-6 and A-12 Tactical Surface Attackers as close-combat weapons. Category:Hardware and Technology Category:TSF Category:Tactics Category:TSF Armaments